


【翻译】Ghost in the Machine by aria_dc_al_fine

by catherinaqy



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Aging, Artificial Intelligence, Cyborgs, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinaqy/pseuds/catherinaqy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>它通过鼻孔吸了一大口气（就像在呼吸一样）然后耸了耸肩，还眨着眼。在紧张吗？或许Bond没有在第一眼就认出Q的真正身份这件事是应该可以被原谅的，因为这个人形电脑标新的几乎和真人无异。“总得有人来扣扳机。”</p><p>（或者：Bond和他完美伴侣之旅。从开始到结束）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Ghost in the Machine by aria_dc_al_fine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost in the Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580057) by [aria_dc_al_fine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_dc_al_fine/pseuds/aria_dc_al_fine). 



> Thanks to aria_dc_al_fine for letting me have the permission to translate this work!
> 
> 译者言：这是我很喜欢的一篇00Q同人，人形电脑出乎意料地适合Q，最后的两人永别让我哭了出来【泪点奇怪】。是一篇很美的小故事，还希望GN们喜欢。这里要感谢我的校对润色GN，她担任了把译者某些不像人话/不够文艺的翻译折腾成现在看到的样子的任务（译者语死早）。
> 
> 在随缘居的链接：http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=89517
> 
> 原作的话：标题来自著名动画：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_in_the_machine 【这个貌似是bug，因为我点了链接不是动画，点了区别也没有动画这一项。谷歌搜索也没有叫这个的动画...想了半天估计作者GN是想说Chobits吧...】  
> 同人图：http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mecf3zYiU01qh6ib6o1_r1_1280.png and http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mec4gfJgxY1qaohpwo1_500.jpg

Ghost in the machine

Summary: 它通过鼻孔吸了一大口气（就像在呼吸一样）然后耸了耸肩，还眨着眼。在紧张吗？或许Bond没有在第一眼就认出Q的真正身份这件事是应该可以被原谅的，因为这个人形电脑标新的几乎和真人无异。“总得有人来扣扳机。”

（或者：Bond和他完美伴侣之旅。从开始到结束）

1.

“因为你脸上还有粉刺，”Bond等待着这个男孩的反应。会有更激烈的反应吗？还是会以更嘲讽的语气回击？

眨眼尚在预料之内。但他接下来说出的话，却让人感到意外。“设计本是为了取悦人类。”

Bond仔细地审视了这个人（再次重申，他刚才应该给这人一个粗略的扫视的）然后在这人鸟巢一般厚的头发中发现了一丝金属的光泽。原来那么厚的头发是干这个的。

“你是个人形电脑。”Bond不可置信地说。

他，或者说是它没有回答，只是微乎及微地点了点头表示确认。“这个事实和我是军需官没有什么相干。”他的嗓音变得深沉。

“和你的能力相干，”Bond简直不能相信军情六处将这么重要的一个职位给了一个机器人。Bond见过人形电脑。第一代产品已经出现在市场中，还有更多的样品在研发中。它们作为一个人形的笔记本电脑兼智能手机实在贵的离谱（经过程序编辑后他们可以为你做任何事情，诸如打扫你的屋子，为你开车或者给你做饭）。大多数富人将它们作为一个身份的象征和/或私人助理（它们出奇地有效率）。

当然，作为军情六处的人形电脑必须要拥有超过人类的人工智能，但是担任军需官需要的不止一个超速处理器。它们还需要能够不断创新的智慧来设计武器，而在Bond看来只有人类才能做到。

“我敢说我能在我电池未满的情况下，连接在主机上作出的破坏比你一年外勤能做的要多。”用来回应Bond的不屑的智慧简直是令人惊讶。

“那你还需要我做什么？”

它通过鼻孔吸了一大口气（就像在呼吸一样）然后耸了耸肩，还眨着眼。在紧张吗？或许Bond没有在第一眼就认出Q的真正身份这件事是应该可以被原谅的，因为这个人形电脑表现的几乎和真人无异。“总得有人来扣扳机。”

“或是不扣，”Bond面向他的同事。也许还是有希望的。“在电池没满的情况下很难知道是哪个，”他终于伸出了手，“Q。”

这个人形电脑肯定是明白了Bond首肯的重量，因为挂在Q脸上的笑容很灿烂。“007.”

他很温暖，皮肤十分柔软，与人类并无二致。

2.

Bond溜进军需处，还处在捕获Silva的兴奋中，只是来这喘口气。

Q通过是连在耳朵端口的大约一打电线来连接在主机上，电线被拉得很直，Q纤细的四肢在背景蓝色的灯光的照耀下反着光。闪烁着的白色字符在人形电脑周围跳跃，最大的显示屏上是一个不断变幻形状的模型，每当它变成似乎是某种几何状的东西时就会像狡猾的鳗鱼一样溃散。沐浴在电子灯光下的Q看起来就像精灵。

“007，”机器人察觉到了Bond的存在。“你可以再靠近些，只是小心别把电线拽下来。”Q的眼神空虚，就和每一个处理器被大量占用的人形电脑一样，但是他下半部分的脸上的笑容十分生动。这个人形电脑看起来…有些激动，甚至，有幸来解决这个挑战。

“…这就像在解一个会反击的魔方。世界上大约只有六个人能设定这样的保险”Bond意识到Q刚才在说话，但是由于被人形电脑眼中闪耀着的光芒所分心而听漏了大部分。

“那你怎么绕过去？”他就他所听到的进行回应。

“是我发明了这个，”挂在Q脸上的假笑是那么的，那么的自信。Bond从没见过任何一个人形电脑表情这么丰富。

他盯着显示屏看了一会儿发现规律显示出一个地铁站的名字并告诉了军需官。当一幅详细的英国地铁图展开来的时候Q的脸因胜利而亮起来的样子不应该看起来那么…可爱。

这是在混乱发生前。

“Q！”在人形电脑就像中弹那样痉挛了一下，摔到了地上时Bond大喊出来，一些连接线也因此断开。Bond吓到了，在地上抽搐的Q就像发了癫痫一样。特工上前抓住军需官的肩却因电流弹开。“Q！”

“电，电线，”Q指向线路终端，手臂一直在颤抖。在周围响亮的“系统漏洞”警示中Bond几乎听不到。“断—”Q发出的人声在飞速的失真。Bond在半秒钟内把Silva手提电脑连接到军情六处的讨厌线路扯掉。

“ **不是那么聪明的男孩，** ”显示屏上出现了这句话，这让他们震惊。

Bond骂了一句并尽他所能地奔向关押Silva的牢房。

（“小心，”一会儿过后，当Q的声音进入他的耳麦，平稳又仁慈的，Bond才发现人形电脑有惊无险他有多么地如释重负。他不知道他…对它如此关心。“这场行动在很多年前就准备好了。”

“我知道，”Bond随口反驳，“现在告诉我去哪里。”

他是这么的如释重负他几乎不介意Q几近让他死亡。几乎。）

3.

Bond在一个星期天凌晨三点入住家位于伦敦的酒店（他还没去买一个新的公寓，也不认为以后会买，因为他出公差是家常便饭），原本打算喝着威士忌直到他自己撑不住睡去，他却看见Q坐在床边。

他眨了眨眼，“你在这干什么？”

“你痛恨医务处，”戴眼镜的机器人站起来，露出了他身后藏着的急救箱。

这个人工智能已经渗透了所有在伦敦的五星级酒店的预定系统。Bond怎么会感到惊讶呢？“你知道怎么处理伤口，”他对人形电脑说。

“相关的程序曾被研发并安装。”Q耸了耸肩，回答了Bond脑海里的问题。“我是 _你_ 的军需官。”

Bond坐下来让Q小心地把他的衬衫剥下并为他的伤口消毒，细长瘦弱的手指的碰触精准又温柔。当Q小心地缝上Bond腹部一个尤其大的切口时，Bond想把这个安排永久化。不再去医院了。Q不会想到他到底报名参加了什么。

在这片舒适的静谧中，Bond的思绪飘去了北方，飘去了苏格兰绵延的山脉和他几乎淹死时的寒冷。他很努力尝试不去想起M，他确实尝试了，但他做的不怎么成功。

一双柔软的嘴唇在他伤口上方左肩处的轻吻让Bond睁开了他的双眼。“Q…？”他有些糊涂。

“我其实是要被制造成一个 _伴侣者_ 机器人【注：作者在companion用了大写字母C，所以我加斜了这个词】的，你知道，”Q轻声呢喃着，机器人呼气时空气拍打着他的皮肤（虽然这确实符合原理，声音是需要媒介来传递的），“去满足我的主人需要的一切角色：一个仆从，一个秘书，一位朋友，”人形电脑停顿了一下，“一位爱人。”

Bond抽了一口气。“你的意思是…”

Q纤细修长的手臂缠上了特工的脖子。“如果你需要我去，”在一个热而湿的口腔含住了他的耳廓之前他听到了这句话轻声在他耳边响起。

欲望在他的下腹处聚集。

所以Bond把Q压在床上操，起初对于和机器做爱感到有点奇怪（这难道不是像，那个，自慰？）。但是Q就像其他任何一个人类那样，温暖又湿润又紧地包围着他。Q的皮肤在Bond啃咬之下起了淤青。Q啃咬，抓挠也爱抚，热情而又不可预测。Bond感觉不到任何差别。

之后，当Bond裹着被子躺下时，有点恍惚，他的视线落在了放在了床边的Q的眼镜上。摘下眼镜的Q显得老而不是年轻，这使得他细长的鼻子和高颧骨更加的明显。他的眼睛是深蓝色，当Bond看向他的瞳孔时，他看不到齿轮和转盘。

“你的眼镜，”Bond在玩弄着眼镜时心不在焉地咕哝，“肯定是多余的。你的视力是完美的，我想。”

Q没有回应。Bond还以为他应该是睡着了（等等，那不是正确的说法…应该是“休眠”，因为他电池耗尽了？），但是一会儿Q回答，“习惯。Sebastian Elliot。【注：名字借用了 _That which we are_ by mikkey_bones，链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/570771】”

Bond有些迷惑。

“我的研发者之一——一名孤儿，意外地——因意外死去。我的人工智能就是基于他的性格，”Q继续说道，“制造者考虑得非常周全。希望 _伴侣者_ 可以像人类一样。我被植入了他的一些记忆片段。”

Bond想到了一个书生气的伦敦人，将才华和毒舌藏在牛角边眼镜之后，身穿G2000套装和条纹领带，几乎笑了起来。“然后发生了什么？”他用一种更严肃的语气问道。

“…我的人工智能表现出了过度的独立性，”Q抿了抿嘴。“它的学习能力也超过了它预定的程度。制造商因为富人不希望拥有一个因为主人太傻而反抗的 _伴侣者_ 而最终决定把我拍卖，”人形电脑话语中的嘲讽让Bond胸中的笑意迸发。这让他惊讶。

“上帝，你真是可爱，”他在Q的头发边低语，一只手穿过发丝，轻轻地按摩着一个金属端口。

“嗯，”Q享受地哼出来（他那里很敏感）然后懒洋洋地从端口中抽出了一根电线。他把它交给Bond。“把我插进插座，可以吗？”

Bond眼也不眨。“当然。”

“谢谢，”Q打了个哈欠，挤到特工身边时笑带着睡意。“晚安，007。”

“晚安，“Bond回答，但是人性电脑已经进入待机状态。

抱着一具不会呼气的身体让人感到很奇怪，但是Q的温暖让他并不会感觉到自己抱着的一具尸体。还是有伴着更糟东西睡着的，真的。

4.

Bond在收到同时发给他，Tanner和M的电邮时还在巴勒斯坦执行任务。电邮来自未知服务器。

电邮中附上的图片显示的是Q，被绑在一个椅子上，电线从端口垂下，有些可以明显看出来被弄坏，几块皮肤被剥下露出底下的电路。电邮里写，“我们要007，或者就撕票。”

Bond给Moneypenny打了个电话。“给我订一个去他们想要我去的地方的航班。现在。”

“Bond，”Moneypenny说，但是她被M亲自打断。“007特工，并没有那么做的必要。继续进行你现在的任务。”

“他是军情六处的军需官，”Bond冲着他的麦克咆哮。“你难道就不害怕敌人掌握入侵我们主机的通道吗？”

“这不是值得考虑的风险，”M平静地回答，“Q的数据是不能被拷贝到未经授权的存储上的，而且Q被设计编有自毁程序，一旦有人尝试拆卸它或者未经授权的存储或程序试图进入它的安全程序时就会启动。”

被设计自爆。Bond的心跳到了他的嗓子眼。“Q是一件昂贵的仪器，”他无力地抗议。

“回收工作一样昂贵，而且还是完全没有必要的，”M的决定听起来不容置疑。“尽快完成你的任务，007，并且返回伦敦报道。”

他感到了类似绝望的感情。Bond服从了明令，有如僵尸一般地执行着任务，在绝望变成愤怒之前。过去两年来Q以他自己的方式进入了Bond的心，莫名地，并在那里有了一席之地。Bond想到了放弃任务。他停止了追踪并开始前往机场。在他登上飞机之前，就被抓住了。

Bond一路挣扎着——或许没有尖叫回了伦敦，但是他在被注射镇定剂之前的表现简直就是噩梦。

当他到达了，Bond意识到自己处于是军情六处的秘密基地。因为心中缺失的一块而发出的咆哮几乎让他的嗓子撕裂。当他抬起头来的时候发现他面前摆放了一台电脑，他简直不能理解为什么——

“007，”黑色的屏幕上自动出现了一行字。

Bond屏住了呼吸。希望痛苦地在他的心中滋长，当下一句话被打出来之后他非常，非常地 _释然_ ：

“我是Q。我每小时都会备份一次我的数据，你这个傻瓜，而且军情六处也将我的处理器备份并且存在主机里。我不会那么容易死去的。”

Bond如果能的话简直要哭出来。

（Q的新“硬件”——而且没错，是Bond付的钱因为军情六处并不在意他们的超级电脑Q是否有一个真实的化身，但是Bond很在意——和之前的并不一样。比如说他的声音不一样了。嗓音更低了，口音也更贵族。他的手腕不一样了。瞳色亦然。每一处微小的细节，都错了——

但是Q说的话，他们互动的方式，他摇晃臀部呻吟的样子，都和以前一样。这才是重要的。）

5.

Bond用指尖揉捻他爱人的玫瑰色乳尖，惊喜地发现这块肌肤变得粗糙。“你感觉怎么样？”他好奇地问，“你是如何来认定快感的？”

Q呜咽了一下。“这，这像是，”在Bond的手抚上他裤间的那一块时结巴了。“指，指令不能好，好好地传输，还——啊，请再来一次！”

James挑逗着Q的龟头。“还有呢？”他提醒。

Q瞪着在他看来是魔鬼一样的James（Bond是真的好奇！）。“就像有火花在我眼帘后迸出。”他的声音足够软。

James微笑。“听起来很人性化啊。”

之后，当James享受着一根事后烟，Q的床边则放着一杯滚烫的格雷伯爵茶（“我知道我不能喝，”他瞪着逗他的James，“但是Sebastian肯定每天喝个十杯的样子，所以我…发现这个气味有助于我处理器提高速度。”），特工的头躺在Q的腿上，戴眼镜的男子的手指在他灰金色的头发里穿梭。这时James说，“和我在一起。”

Q僵住了。“你知道我是一个人形电脑。”他的声音冷淡，身体僵直。“我永远也不会老。当然，除非你再买一个老年版的我。”他试着用轻快的语气说，却听起来平淡。

James做起来，手伸向他的军需官。“Q。”

“我除了被视为你的 _财产_ 外不会有其他的身份。一个被美化了的性玩具【注：作者借用了 _Just an idea_ by korynn里的话。链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/579986】，”Q继续说，他的身子就像受到疼痛那样蜷起来。他的身体也许是用金属，塑料和半导体构成的，身体里流动的是电流而不是血液但是 _这不重要_ 。

“你是一个 _不可毁灭_ 的被美化了的性玩具，”你不会在我的碰触下毁灭。James快速地低语。“你很完美。”

Q停止了企图离开James紧紧拥抱着他的双臂，而是回抱了他。

6.

“你会死去吗？”James看着他的伴侣。他杰出的人形电脑，从他见到的第一面起时光就没有在他身上留下任何痕迹，也没有降低处理速度。

“也许不会，”Q暂停了他削苹果的动作，冲着躺在病床上的男人微笑。男人的头发都白了，脸上有了很多皱纹。退休的特工冰蓝色的眼睛不再清明，在镇痛剂的作用下暗淡无光。Q伸出手去攥住James的手，没有IV针头扎在他灰色，纸一样薄的皮肤上的那一只。“或者他们有可能用一个更好，更快，更新的人工智能来替代我。我也被认为是很老的，你知道。”

James眨了眨眼，给了Q一个虚弱的微笑。“对不起。”

 _请不要_ ，Q想说， _过去的这三十年的岁月很美好_ ，但是他的音箱却不能发出任何声音。他只能等着，直到James阖上眼帘，睡着了，连着的机器的响声最终变成了一个再无起伏的，最后的声音。

生平第一次，Q非常希望他有哭的能力。

7.

一天，当Q在他的工作台，同时进行着更新军情六处的防火墙，备份过去一个小时的数据并浏览为005准备的下一次任务的炸药模型时，有人来到了他的工作台，她的高跟鞋敲击地板的声音越来越响。

Q抬起头来看见了一个黑色皮肤，有着厚卷发的女人，她脸上的线条充满智慧，她深色的头发掺杂着银发。Q望进了Moneypenny那熟悉的眼睛中，却无法阅读出她脸上的表情。“M，”他向他的上司问好。

“C00189，”M如此称呼他，人形电脑的身形摇晃了一下。自他被军情六处买下之后就没有被如此称呼过了。Q在那些话离开M嘴边时就已经明白了下文。

“我想让你见见Q02，”她越过身来，在他的电脑上按了什么。

有着褐色头发的女孩子的照片出现在屏幕上。“嗨，”一个轻柔的，女性化的声音从音箱里发出，“我会是你的继任者，Q01.”

Q身体里升腾起一种异样的感觉，这种新的情感差点让他当机。

“谢谢，”Q这么说着，递给她一根从端口抽出的电线。Q在面对自己的销毁时显得很镇定。

上百万比特的对于James的记忆在被删除时如走马灯一般飘过Q的脑海，Q模糊地想人类在死亡时是否也会看见同样的光景。

一切都归于黑暗。

8.

Moneypenny（“M，”她提醒自己。上帝，她怎么也不能适应这个，是吧）原本想把C00189硬件的躯壳放到Bond的棺木中的，但是最终她还是决定把他放在Bond旁边一个独立的棺木中。

“Sebastian（Q01）Bond，”墓碑上如此写着，“深爱的丈夫和英格兰忠诚的孩子。”

在那个时候，人形电脑因和主人一起下葬会被认为是一个珍贵的财产，但Moneypenny知道Q对James来讲不止于此。

Fin.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
